


[DV]那啥历险记

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	[DV]那啥历险记

是DV，很缺德，是乱写，ooc，有魔改，有乱造恶魔生理学，很缺德，接受不了不要看

除了一点点🤏含量n新v以外有且只有DV，任何让您感觉到不适请自动退出观看，否则一切后果概不负责

———————————————

维吉尔原以为一切尘埃落定，谁成想青山不改绿水长流，with the 抛瓦 of SE，维吉尔竟也卷土重来，同兄弟再度决一雌雄。昔日手足，今日仇雠，相见自然眼红，尼禄在树下观战企图斡旋其中却也不好插手。维吉尔同弟弟但丁大战数回合，酣畅淋漓。但丁重蛮力，维吉尔擅技巧。原本相辅相成，偏要针锋相对。最终技巧虽精，但不及蛮力坚韧持久，维吉尔败下阵来，眼前一黑昏厥过去。等再度转醒，发现已躺在床上，弟弟和儿子在床边。弟弟见他醒来，忙催尼禄出去，维吉尔见弟弟欲言又止，心下一沉，连声逼问：“到底怎么了？”但丁不语，指指被窝，维吉尔掀开往下一看。

创造尼禄之物，无了。

维吉尔面色铁青，又看了一下：“我不相信，但丁。”但丁伸过手来，被维吉尔打开，只能痛苦闭眼：“节哀。”

维吉尔穿上睡裤，站在镜前。但丁打量那处，一马平川，再观自己，略有起伏。“你动了什么手脚？”维吉尔问。

“不关我的事！我发誓我什么都没做！在上面的时候它还在的嘛！我把你搬回来换衣服的时候就发现没有了！”但丁举双手做无辜状。维吉尔一脚把他踢到床上：“那为什么你有？”

维吉尔扯下但丁裤子，细细打量，愤恨观摩，但丁丁丁安详沉睡，乖巧不可爱，维吉尔嫉恨，不自觉上手研究，质地厚重，手感熟悉，确是本物。但丁张口：“老哥我求你了，别弄了…”

“那什么，我给你们整了两套干净的衣服，就不用一直穿旧的了——”

尼禄推门而入，举两套成衣，见老爹叔叔一上一下，叔叔平原隆起小山，尼禄手部运动，两套成衣叠得方方正正，放在桌上。“我一个小时以后再来。”

说着他关门离开。

“不是，尼禄，不是你想的那样，花q！”维吉尔气结，骂脏话，吓到但丁。“现在怎么办？”但丁问，“一定是哪个环节出了问题。”

维吉尔坐到床上，但丁踱步思考，又问维吉尔：“你的……那什么，没了的话，你现在怎么上厕所？”

他脸色一变：“你不会长了一个……那什么吧？”

维吉尔破罐破摔：“你自己过来看！”

但丁迟疑再三，确认无诈，走过去拉开哥哥裤子，向下望去。

哇哦，宇宙星空，森罗万象，一时间在但丁脑中运作流转，他逐渐理解一切。

维吉尔拉回裤子。

“你说那玩意儿是不是自己，额，出走了？”但丁问。

“你自己信吗？”维吉尔反问。

“那谁知道，”但丁说，“万一它跟尼禄的手一样也有什么抛瓦，变个种也不奇怪吧？”

维吉尔竟然真的在思考这个可能性。

“打住打住你这抛瓦怪，”但丁驱散他的念头，“对了！你试试真魔人呢？”

维吉尔凝神聚气，换形化身。蓝色光芒荧荧，但丁直奔老哥胯部，探到生殖裂口，被维吉尔拍开。维吉尔背过身去一番操弄，仍一无所获。创造尼禄之物·真魔人版也无了。

维吉尔恢复人形，掣起ymt召唤幻影。幻影出现，已知主体用意，叉开双腿一摊手，创造尼禄之物连幻影亦不存在。

“那个谁呢，那个谁。”但丁说。

维吉尔了然，操起ymt捅向心口。白光乍现，人性复归，V携三只魔兽出场，打量四周：“你们终于把战场搬到卧室里来了？”

他一捋头发，潇洒倜傥，踌躇满志：“维吉尔，我准备好了，这次打谁？”

“没有。”维吉尔示意，魔宠化作纹身附着于V，“你方便脱下裤子吗？”

“诶？”

尼禄打好腹稿，走上楼来，心想无论如何他这两个家长毕竟也是自己血脉亲人，再怎么怪也得接受。他动手敲门，然后打开：

“你们好了吗那什么饭好了——”

尼禄推门而入，举两盘意面。见老爹人性躺在床上，叔叔按其手，老爹剥其裤，二者皆观其v。人性礼崩乐坏，扭捏挣扎，问候他们共同的老祖宗。

尼禄操起意面砸过去。

“尼禄，真的不是你想的那样。”

维吉尔解释。

“我们就想确认一下——”但丁补充。

V坐在地上抱腿抽泣，喃喃自语，细听是在背诵高乃依以正心神。尼禄眼神示意兄弟二人站在墙角。他过去问V：“你还好吗？”

“脏了。”V喃喃自语，神志恍惚。

“什么脏了？”

“脏了！”V说着，化作幻影回归维吉尔，维吉尔听到他在自己脑子里呃呜。皱眉闭眼。

“什么脏了你们对他干嘛了？”尼禄又问。被但丁推出门：“那什么，明天叫你爸把他切出来再亲自跟你解释好吗，我们真的有正事儿你自己下去吃饭吧谢谢了您内——”

但丁关上门，落锁拔钥匙推来衣柜堵死。维吉尔心烦意乱：“现在到底应该怎么做！”

但丁坐他身边，拍拍他肩膀：“你先别着急上火，说不定明天就变回来了。”

“不是你的事你当然不着急。”维吉尔不满。“别说的我这么自私好吗？”但丁想了想，又翻身上床：“我有一个想法，维吉尔。”

维吉尔一秒顿悟：“ 不许想！”

“哪里有问题就从哪里找解决方法。”但丁拉住维吉尔的手。维吉尔甩开：“到现在你怎么还没个正形！愚蠢的但丁我居然会指望你能帮我一起找出答案！”

“干着急也没用啊，”但丁说：“我和你一路回来，路上没有遭遇任何恶魔，你一直昏迷也没离开过我的视线，那说明这不是来自恶魔的袭击，鉴于咱们俩经历的这些大事小情，出现这种意外也实属正常，没准下次是轮到我呢？”

维吉尔不屑：“那我希望你消失的最好是脑袋。” 

“行了，”但丁说，“上面那场仗还没打完呢我知道你也没尽兴，来吧。”

斯巴达双子遂再一次展开宿命对决。蛮力与技巧针锋相对，只是今时不同往日。技巧虽常常居于上风，但蛮力身经百战，经验老到，三两下便凭借本身实力将技巧压制。技巧迂回婉转，花招频出，将蛮力牵引调教。最终蛮力和技巧达成了绝妙的平衡，化作和谐之音，在卧室内奏响。延绵不绝，余音绕梁。

维吉尔再次昏迷。醒转过来只见日上三竿，又是一天，他马上掀开被子一看，然后手一伸，然后眼一闭。大小没错，长度适宜，形状无损。他摇醒身边的人：“但丁，但丁我，那个，回来了。但丁？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯回来了回来了欢迎回来。”但丁揉揉眼睛：“晚上给你办个欢迎会啊…”

蹬蹬蹬蹬，尼禄一脚踢开门：“怎么回事！”

兄弟二人起身，见尼禄扛一卷包裹，细看是个人，长得有点像他爸爸的人性。“我早上下楼看到他躺着。”尼禄把包裹放下，V堪堪站立，身裹毛毯，脸色惨白，喃喃自语，细听是在交代后事，要维吉尔往后即使身处地狱也不忘初心坚守本性，切记珍惜家人，万勿迷失自我，顺便把小鸭子睡衣烧给他。

“怎么了？”但丁看看维吉尔，维吉尔摇头。

“那什么，”尼禄说：“他这怎么回事啊你们谁知道？”

尼禄掀开毛毯一角，但丁和维吉尔望去，地铁手机，痛苦闭眼。

v无了。

End


End file.
